


歪曲的魔王，其名為......

by Sugiyoru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugiyoru/pseuds/Sugiyoru
Summary: 相傳，靈魂具有三十五克的質量。人類妄自將其賦予於理應不存在之物，殊不知這即是導致另一個未知世界破滅的開端。名為科學的新時代信仰，正逐一踐踏著昔日對於天地萬物的敬仰。而在毫無節制施加質量的現下，那些徬徨於異鄉的靈魂又該何去何從......？〝The ____ of the arc is the Ark of the Arc.〞在花鳥風月般的世界，他們如此低喃。迴盪於天地間，期盼救贖的到來。
Relationships: Sakaki Yuya & Yuri
Kudos: 3





	1. 《歪曲的魔王，其名為......》［side：遊矢］

**Author's Note:**

> 2019年夏~秋與甘番親友玩的關鍵字圖文交換創作  
> 關於其他人的作品，可以到這個網站：https://translate-plurk-yuriyuya.weebly.com/  
> 風平浪鏡的文和廚熊的漫畫都很棒喔！！

相傳，靈魂具有三十五克的質量。  
人類妄自將其賦予於理應不存在之物，殊不知這即是導致另一個未知世界破滅的開端。  
名為科學的新時代信仰，正逐一踐踏著昔日對於天地萬物的敬仰。  
而在毫無節制施加質量的現下，那些徬徨於異鄉的靈魂又該何去何從......？

〝The ____ of the arc is the Ark of the Arc.〞  
在花鳥風月般的世界，他們如此低喃。  
迴盪於天地間，期盼救贖的到來。

＝＝＝＝＝

札克。榊遊矢。  
我原本是札克，後來分裂成了四位不同的人，而後又歸為一體——歷經統合次元、四大次元，最終回到靈擺次元。  
我是榊遊矢。  
榊遊矢。  
遊矢—— 

綠髮少年倏地睜開眼睛，早晨刺眼的陽光照亮整個房間。母親在樓梯間大喊他的名字，嚷著再不起床就要遲到了。迷茫中他還搞不清楚發生甚麼事，剛變得清晰的視野內便衝進一名相貌神似的藍髮少年。  
「遊矢、快起床！今天是比賽的日子啊！」  
對了、現在的我除了是名學生外，也是位職業決鬥者，以及得和其他三名少年共用同一副身軀。  
自車庫牽出白色的D輪，不等母親說交代完便揚長而去。純白頭盔底下閃爍著寶藍色的輝光與自信到有些張狂的笑容，一邊騎上D輪騎士專用的快速道路往市中心的競技場前進。  
今日是舞網市和City聯合舉辦的騎乘決鬥職業錦標賽。剛加入職業聯盟的榊遊矢為了累積自身的戰績，當然會參加這次的比賽。他在選手區入口處停下並出示證件，隨後便同工作人員來到大會分配的選手休息室。決鬥者們直到正式比賽前兩小時都能夠試跑，遊吾便歡快地踩了踩油門迅速衝入賽道。

群眾的歡呼是情緒高昂的催化劑。  
身著白衣的綠髮少年在與藍髮少年一番唇槍舌戰後拿下比賽的主導權，但遊吾依舊不死心地跟在一旁，監督對方使用他同步召喚的力量。  
「下一個岔路往左！」  
遊矢聽循半身的意見，向左轉彎並抽取卡片。集齊適當靈擺刻度的手牌，他揚起自信的笑容並亮出兩張牌宣告召喚。  
「我將刻度一的星讀之魔術師和刻度八的時讀之魔術師分別設置在左右的靈擺區域。」  
金髮白衣和褐髮黑衣的人型戰鬥怪獸現身在籠罩淡藍光輝的場域，巨大的淡藍水晶擺動於兩者之間。榊遊矢的靈擺召喚——屬於他的娛樂決鬥正如火如荼地展開。  
「觀測天空的星讀之魔術師啊，以你那深邃的力量，封殺大敵吧！觀測時空的時讀之魔術師啊，以你那精準的力量，守護吾等吧！」  
座無虛席的看臺氣氛更加沸騰。綠髮少年身下的D輪依舊持續運轉，他忽然放開雙手站立起來並向大家高喊出招牌台詞—--  
「Ladies and gentlemen——好戲正要開始啦——！」  
手中剩餘的牌皆是遊吾的疾行機人系列戰鬥怪獸，他正打算一舉召喚時卻突然感到手臂僵直地不聽使喚，隨後便是一陣強烈的暈眩襲來。這明顯是被其他半身搶奪了身體控制權的才產生的症狀。  
遊吾真是的，不是說好讓我來打這場決鬥麼？  
遊矢你的速度真的太慢，本大爺都看到快睡著啦！好久沒有飆車了，就讓我爽快地幹一架嘛！  
唉、既然你都這麼說，那就交給你吧。  
綠髮少年隱去意識，再次睜眼比賽已然結束。與對手身處相同維修站，只見對手一臉呆滯地望著自己，甚至帶有些許畏懼的神色。  
「你是不是又做得太過火啦？」回家路上他向身旁半透明的少年問道。「要是違規的話，我們今年就別想繼續打聯賽了。」  
「才沒有——那個人只是被本大爺的高超車技嚇傻了吧！嘿嘿。」  
「但願如此——」  
夕陽下少年的影子斜映在道路上。一隻麻雀落在其庇蔭下稍作休息，後便隨黑影的消融而輕輕消逝於風中。

＊＊＊＊＊

赤馬零兒傳來一封電子訊息，內容大意是希望自己這幾天能撥空到LDS大樓，讓D輪和決鬥盤作維修保養與更加完善的檢查。遊矢放下手邊工作，在意識中呼喚其餘三人，並不意外地只得到遊斗和遊吾兩人的回應。  
這麼說起來，已經好些日子不見遊里了。  
不同於融合次元見到的他，好鬥又富惡趣味的少年在靈魂被囚於自己這副身軀後變得異常寡言。原以為遊里會為了搶奪身體的控制權而時常和遊吾大打出手，實際上他卻除了在決鬥時偶爾現身給些融合相關的戰略指導外，沒有跟大家說過幾句話。  
像是刻意躲避著我們三人一般。  
至於為何如此？遊矢認為暫時沒有細究的必要——畢竟眼下還有更為重要的事情需要處理。  
「過幾天去LDS一趟吧。遊斗，能替我問問遊里麼？」遊矢對著身旁那常人看不見的紫黑髮少年問道。「關於這件事，因為得和赤馬家打照面，我想取得他的同意。」  
「幹嘛徵詢那傢伙的意見？依照多數決的結果，就算反對，他也不能拿我們怎麼樣啊。」遊吾雙手抱胸，語氣有些不悅。而遊斗沒有採納他的說法，靜靜隱去身子到意識裏頭尋找那名紫髮少年。

遊斗順著心之道路敲了敲每扇經過的門卻沒有任何動機，最後於盡頭發現一座從未見過的大門。甫一推開，宏偉壯麗的教堂大廳便映入眼簾。  
奇怪？遊矢的意識深處有這種地方嘛？  
懷抱困惑和好奇，他輕輕踏進這靜謐到有些詭譎的空間。挑高的彩色玻璃落地窗理應使光線透射進來，卻比預想中陰暗濕沉。停下腳步觀察，意外耳聞不是自己所發出的微小聲響，他遵循聲音的來處謹慎前行，於沒有關緊的告解室傳來兩位不同人的交談聲。其中一名是遊里，而另一位……？  
紫黑髮的少年放低身子，試圖自門縫窺探內部，但親眼所見的光景十分駭人——遊里正在和一團滲著滾滾黑泥、擁有人類外型的不明物體對話。

「你可以繼續潛伏在這裡，但不准接觸其他人，『札克』。」  
當遊里說出那如忌諱般的名字時，他沒能忍住地倒抽口氣，隨即遠處兩人的對話便中斷。遊斗想要悄聲離開，卻突然被黑泥纏住雙腿，動彈不得。  
黑色泥水漸漸聚集，最後再度化成人形——神似遊矢、他們亦同。他的眼閃爍著刺眼的螢光綠，以及咧開到不自然角度的詭媚笑容。  
「偷聽的壞孩子。」那人雙手輕而易舉扶上自己的肩，遊斗甚至不懂自己為何無法施力掙扎。他的臉近在咫尺，喉間溢出呵呵的笑聲，伴隨爛泥飛濺到臉上。正當認為自己要被恐懼吞噬的剎那，那張臉便被硬生生拉開了距離。  
「我說過、不要對其他人出手。滾回你的角落去！」紫髮少年威嚇道，並自外衣內袋示出一張魔法卡，紫羅蘭色的閃光瞬間驅走陰冷的氣氛環境，包括那名為『札克』的傢伙。  
一切又回歸灰白色的虛無。  
「不要告訴榊遊矢。」遊里頭也不回地道，眼睛仍直視著虛無飄渺的遠方。「我走了。」  
「慢著！」遊斗捉住對方欲離去的手臂。「請你解釋清楚，那個東西究竟是什麼。」  
「我拒絕。」遊里斷然回答。「知道又能做什麼？」  
「之前我和其他人都沒注意到遊矢的意識裡有那東西的存在，是你把它藏匿起來麼？」遊斗瞪大雙眼、抿緊雙唇，表情罕見地帶有肅殺之氣。「你稱呼它為『札克』……」  
另一名少年輕輕拍開搭過去的手，緊接著撫上雙頰，直愣愣地、像是要望穿自己一般地看著。  
「首先、我得嚴厲糾正你的說法。藏匿那傢伙的人是遊矢，我只是恰好被他纏上的衰鬼。還有，他是札克沒錯——你是、我是，遊矢和遊吾也是。」  
「我們都是札克。」  
梅紫色的雙眼瞇成一條危險的縫，唇角揚成詭譎的弧度，似是而非的笑容，如嘲諷亦如自嘲。遊斗分不清對方說的話是真是假，猶豫一會卻讓紫髮少年趁機溜得更遠些。  
「若想求得真相，就該斬殺正確的對象。札克也好、遊矢也罷，你必須親耳聽聞、親眼判斷。否則有朝一日，你會迷失自我。」遊里像個淘氣的孩童輕快地旋轉，激起滿地漣漪。  
「究竟、誰才是那位『魔王』？」  
他如蝶翼般的輕快笑聲縈繞在偌大的空間，似山嵐盤據，久久不散。

＊＊＊＊＊

遊斗望著桌上仍然一片空白的作業簿陷入沉思。  
不論是白天和赤馬父子的面談，抑或是前幾日在遊矢意識中見到的那團黑色物質，全都讓遊斗感到渾身不對勁。令人更在意的是，自LDS大樓離開後到現在還沒見過遊吾的身影。雖然以往除非打牌和騎D輪，他都會待在意識深處沉睡，可尚不至於這麼長的時間連哼都沒哼聲。  
他忽然沒來由地閃過一件事。  
——「究竟誰才是『魔王』？」  
毫無根據的話語，紫髮少年口中所言的『魔王』。在融合次元時，他曾透過遊矢的身體聽見赤馬零王稱呼自己為「惡魔」。但『魔王』……？  
沒有前因後果的敘述再怎麼思考都是徒勞。可如果事情真像遊里所說，那麼、或許連「詢問遊矢」的行為本身就會招致風險。  
「遊斗？怎麼了，都沒有動筆。」綠與紅的腦袋出現在身旁。「要換我接手嗎？」  
「遊矢、我問你一件事。」遊斗放下筆，轉身瞥往對方。「你記不記得，我們在融合次元時，赤馬零王曾說我們是惡魔的化身？當你聽到這個指責時，心裡是怎麼想的？」  
「我怎麼想……？」那雙豔紅眸子瞪地圓大、在燈光下閃爍不定。「當然……是否認。或許我體內真的有股未知的力量，但因此說我是惡魔？老實說、我覺得很無辜……」  
「況且、我們都知道『惡魔』是指原本的札克啊？」泫然欲泣的神情滿是委屈。  
「是啊、說的也是。」  
榊遊矢不是惡魔，我們亦不是。  
我們不是惡魔。  
「遊矢……？」  
懸在空中的少年雙手輕輕扶上自己的臉頰，眼神無比認真。  
「遊斗、我們不是惡魔，對吧？」  
「對。我們不是惡魔。」

心裡有個隔閡正逐漸消失，認同感將他們凝聚在一起，愈發成長的力量令遊矢不自覺露出滿足的微笑。  
落日西沉、圓月升起，伴隨遠方的一顆流星殞落，後歸於獨自一人的寧靜。

＊＊＊＊＊

遊矢正在檢查明天比賽要使用的牌組。  
如往日習慣，將牌組全數攤開，卻赫然驚覺出現了四張不該出現的魔法卡——花上、鳥間、風中、月下。  
——那份使札克分裂的力量。  
為什麼……不對、什麼時候……？  
強烈的噁心感突然湧上喉間，腿一軟並跪倒在地。卡牌四處散落，仍止不住自己拾取魔法卡並撕碎的衝動。  
撕碎它撕碎它撕爛那該死的力量--—  
腦袋深處傳來如此咆哮，卻在下手的前一刻遭到重擊而鬆手。隨後被不知從哪來的觸手捆綁住身子，動彈不得。  
「終於把你逼到現出原形了，『札克』。」  
那名陌生又熟悉的紫髮少年此刻正以實體的雙腳，步履輕巧地走近並站定自己面前俯視著。影子自他背後延伸出龐大的陰暗，掩蓋了最後一絲微光。  
「或者說，自詡為『札克』的意識集合體？」  
「遊、遊里，你在說些甚麼啊？札克不是已經消失了嗎？被花鳥風月的力量再次分裂……」植物藤蔓仍繼續向上蔓延直至頸脖，藍色的靈擺墜落於地斷成兩截。  
「若是如此，你又為何要懼怕這四張魔法卡？」紫髮少年一腳將水晶蹂躪的更加破碎，然後彎下身子，不疾不徐地撿起散落於地上的四張綠色卡片。「既然你這些日子以來都自稱『榊遊矢』，那應該不需要恐懼這份力量才對啊？」  
「不、不是的！」遊矢死命掙扎。「我不會害怕，只是下意識就……」  
「下意識想摧毀？以『榊遊矢』的個性來說，這還真是稀奇的反應呢。」  
窗外皎潔的月衝破厚重的雲層，灑落紫色身影，宛如籠罩銀白光輝的死神輕笑了起來。彷彿與飢餓毒融合的獠爪自背後伸出，化為纏裹的枝葉，緊密地、愛撫般地盤繞白皙頸子。  
「閉上眼就此長眠吧，『■■』。」他在耳畔低語著殺意。

「遊矢、怎麼了？我聽到很大的聲音……哇啊——！」  
柊柚子的聲音無預警出現在門口，驚地遊里趕緊鬆手。似乎是沒料到對方的出現，他的表情很是驚訝。  
「在做甚麼？還不快放了遊矢！」瞬間轉換為藍髮少女的模樣，賽蓮娜一個箭步往遊里的肚子揍去卻被及時閃開。「你這傢伙怎麼出現的？掐著遊矢的脖子又要幹嘛！」  
「呿！一知半解又自以為是的姑娘。」  
紫髮少年在片刻的僵持後趁隙溜出房間，遊矢不顧少女阻止跟著追了上去。夜晚的街道清冷，兩人跨過一盞又一盞冰藍色的街燈光影，逐漸遠離市中心。  
「遊里！這到底是為什麼？」追尋著半身之一的綠髮少年朝著對方吶喊。「你到底是怎麼了……？」  
遊吾遊斗相繼消失、花鳥風月的再次出現、遊里與他的戰鬥怪獸獲得實體……全部、全部！好不容易開始熟悉的新世界又再次開始分崩離析，必須要在一切完全失控前、趕緊--— 

不知不覺間他們已身在廢墟大廈的樓頂。遊里身後的銀輪明月以及舞網市斑斕燈光令遊矢看不清對方此刻的神情，他突然湧上一股難以言說的畏懼，還有即將墜落的窒息感。  
「榊遊矢，如果你還聽得見我說的話……」喧囂的風將他的聲音刮得只剩下殘屑。「從『他』那裡奪下身體和意識的主導權吧。」

而後那紫色身影縱身一躍，消失在月光溫柔的擁抱中。

＝＝＝＝＝

榊遊矢。札克。  
我原本是札克，後來分裂成了四位不同的人，而後又歸為一體——歷經統合次元、四大次元，最終回到靈擺次元。

然數個月後的現下、世界又再次面臨分裂。

我是■■■。  
我是■■  
我是……咦？

……我是誰？


	2. 《歪曲的魔王，其名為......》［幕間劇］

死巷的盡頭有間古老的商店。  
與街道風格迥異，格格不入的木造小屋。  
難道是赤馬偷偷實行質量投影技術的應用嗎？榊遊勝如此想道。  
哐噹哐噹……  
男人推開厚重木門，踏進除了落日餘暉外沒有一絲一毫人造光線的店舖。  
哐噹哐噹……  
灰色長毛貓搖晃頸間的鈴鐺，自腳邊竄過，躍上木臺往後頭鑽去。四周壁櫥擺設許多珍稀古怪的玩意兒，吸引了青年的眼球，目不暇給。  
哐噹哐噹……  
「歡迎光臨——萬中選一的客人啊。」  
男子猛地轉身，發現一名年輕男性倚在櫃檯後的門邊朝他露出微笑。和商店氛圍完全不相符的他……等等？他是名蒼老的老人？不、仔細一瞧又有些不像人類……？  
銀髮青年的形體搖曳恍惚。遊勝不確定是否因昏暗的光線所致，抑或是疲憊而頭暈產生的錯覺。  
「既然來到店裡，不妨看看有沒有感興趣的商品——這些『孩子們』也都在尋找合適的主人呦。」  
順著店主（姑且如此稱呼）的手勢望去，玻璃展示櫥窗陳列著許多沒見過的戰鬥怪獸卡。身為娛樂決鬥者的遊勝好奇地湊近查看，發現其中一組對牌十分有趣。  
「哎呀、真是識貨的客倌呢。」銀髮男子踩著如貓的腳步來到面前。「讓我來為您介紹這兩位孩子。」  
「右手的是——觀視天象、將星辰之力量化為箭矢之雨、討伐吾敵的大將——星讀之魔術師；  
左手的是——掌管時空、將微景之事物化為歷史之流、護佑吾等的軍師——時讀之魔術師。  
若能同時獲得此兩人的眷顧，便可掌握宇宙真理。」

「我感受到這兩位魔術師非常希望能與您並肩作戰。對於『孩子們』願意寄託的對象我亦分文不取，但願能為您帶來『勝利的戰果』——」他輕巧地取來對卡，交付於自己的手中。  
「或說、您的孩子？」  
店主自懷中掏出一條鑲著淡藍水晶的擺墜，往右擺盪指向純白的星讀之魔術師；往左擺盪指向深黑的時讀之魔術師，而位於兩者其中，蘊含了眾多可能性。娛樂決鬥家勾起唇角——這是多麼特別又難得的戰鬥怪獸啊！

「看您的表情是同意了。那麼、我就將『他們』託付給你了喲！」

哐噹哐噹……  
「銘謝惠顧。」  
胸前揣著新得到的夥伴，名為遊勝的青年腦中迸出了許多新點子。歡快的步伐踏上歸途，他想趕緊把這些想法轉化為打動人心娛樂表演。  
哐噹哐噹……  
擁有亮麗灰長毛的貓咪自商店門縫鑽出，靜坐在門前的台階上舔手理毛，爾後一溜煙地奔進蜿蜒巷弄裡，消失無蹤。

舞網市悄悄揭開了再演的序幕——


	3. 《歪曲的魔王，其名為......》［side：遊里］

喀噠。  
用來隨意在沙上塗鴉的樹枝斷了。  
紫髮男孩動身前往森林裡尋找合適的替代品，卻在小徑旁的草叢發現一隻翅膀受傷的小鳥。  
虛弱的呻吟、殘弱的軀體、只要用力一捏就會化為輕羽飄逝——  
開玩笑的。對毫無反抗之力的生物殘忍沒有樂趣可言。  
幼童找來大片的樹葉，覆住小動物並將牠小心地捧回老舊木屋裡照料。鳥兒胸前紅色羽毛和血跡太過相似，令他無法立刻分辨傷口在何處。經過一番折騰，終於替不安分的小傷患緊急包紮完成，男孩這才靜下心觀察這隻顏色奇異的鳥。  
身體的顫抖、胸口的刀痕、翅膀的折損、腳爪的斷缺……每一個跡象都指向存活不久的未來。他靜靜跪坐在旁，守候並等待牠不再痛苦的時刻來臨。我會好好埋葬你，不讓其他人來打擾。孩童低喃道。闔上深沉的雙眼打算休息，腦海卻沒來由地閃過許多如跑馬燈的故事，或說、人生經歷更為恰當。  
起初以為這是他人的一生，可越是看下去便越發陷入其中。總是灰濛不清的記憶一隅頓時明朗，原本閉鎖的情感此時宛若洪水襲來，悲憤撕裂著大腦和心臟，他終於克制不住大喊出聲。  
刺眼的白光剎時炸裂開來，他艱難地睜開眼，一名長相酷似自己的銀髮青年佇立於前。那青年身負重傷、面色蒼白，仍踏著蹣跚的步伐緩緩走來。  
「請、接替我並完成這份遺願……」他乾啞地開口請求道。  
「我不知道……為何是我？」  
「因為只剩下你尚未見到她的半身。蕾依、那人擁有與魔王抗衡的力量，卻沒有足夠堅強的意志去背負斬殺生命的痛苦與責任。她分散於四個次元的轉生者會無意識地阻止『我』合而為一，本意是好的，但這麼做仍無法根絕『魔王』的存在。」  
「世界必然會再次陷入戰火的輪迴。你必須接受自己的過去，以及我們犯下的過錯。唯有如此，你才能在未來發生的動盪中看清真相，並作出正確的抉擇。」  
「要是我又失敗了呢？」  
「只要精神不死，永遠都有反擊的機會。」  
語畢，青年的身影化作無數羽毛飄零，白色的空間正逐漸崩毀。連詢問意願都來不及，更不用說道別或是感謝的話語，用盡生命也要將任務傳遞下去——那聲嘶力竭吶喊著自己不是加害者的記憶片段和心情依舊歷歷在目。男孩呆坐在地上許久，小屋窗外月升又落下、直至晨曦再度來訪時他毅然起身，撬開地板暗門取出那從有意識以來便伴隨身旁的夥伴們。  
「走吧。」他似自喃也似對話。「我們去『學院』。」

新的一天開始了。

＝＝＝＝＝

自『榊遊矢』體內逃出後，遊里憑藉曾在學院看過相關研究資料，推算出次元狹縫破口的出現位置和時間，順利來到靈擺次元的平行時空——蕾依沒有成功阻止霸王龍札克分裂的世界。  
殘破、枯槁、杳無人煙……所有他能想到的形容詞都不足以形容這片荒漠的慘狀。  
稍早與『魔王』對峙的過程中只取回融合牌組與自己偷偷改裝過的決鬥盤，他不假思索展開紫色劍型的盤面並召喚出飢餓毒融合龍。乘上紫龍飛行移動，他試圖在荒涼的大地上尋找能夠棲身休憩的地方，幸運地趕在太陽西下前覓得一處洞窟，少年立刻躲了進去。  
連續多日與『魔王』周旋令他的身心都緊繃到了最高點。原本遊里認為經過那次的提醒，遊斗多少會更謹慎些，若能藉此發現榊遊矢早已不存在的事實，或許還有機會把對方納為己方戰力，準備逃離的時間就不致於如此窘迫。不料，遊斗終究無法跨越心理的那道檻。  
承認身為札克其中一名轉世的身分；過去曾為惡魔；而現在亦非善類的這些事實。  
遊里知道自己是四人當中唯一完整繼承了札克記憶的人格（不是由他人口述告知，所以連當時那份痛不欲生的情感也仍切實不已、歷歷在目），是最接近他思想與願望根源的靈魂和精神。雖然初遇見『榊遊矢』時差點迷失自我，甚至在輸掉決鬥、和對方合而為一時想過就這樣閉上眼永遠睡下去也無妨。可與赤馬零兒的那一戰，當『他』使用融合召喚出霸王紫龍的剎那，那個令人生厭的形容詞再度喚醒體內身為札克的痛苦與使命感。  
慈愛？不、打從成為札克的那刻我便捨棄了這種婦人之仁！  
往日獨自奮鬥流下的血化為利刃，劃破虛偽的平和假象。  
意識海中，魔王『札克』仍游刃有餘地衝著自己大笑，不可一世。

＊＊＊＊＊

原基礎世界中，質量投影的發展表面上僅當作娛樂決鬥使用，但能與決鬥精靈對話、甚至共享經歷的札克自己知道，暗地裡的「娛樂」亦更加蓬勃興盛——貌美的被迫為娼為孌；醜陋的供人類超時勞動差遣；非人型的作為連寵物都不如、施加暴行的玩物——決鬥場以外的他們活得彷彿沒有尊嚴。被侷限在狹小的肉軀、又無法與人類溝通，和戰鬥無緣的弱小決鬥精靈各個生不如死，只因為他們不被認為「擁有靈魂」。  
直到眾精靈們遇見名為「札克」的青年。  
札克沒有選擇無視或逃避。在決鬥場上他是名稱職的職業決鬥者，下場後他盡其所能幫助向他求助的每一位精靈。他的事蹟在精靈間傳開，越來越多決鬥精靈向他尋求協助，而部分人類也逐漸注意到青年的阻撓。  
他只得尋求更為強大的力量，才足以保護、庇護那些精靈。可一人的力量終究有限，越是陷入其中便更加認清這件事實。或許是過於求好心切，在滿腔正義和伴隨而來的無力感相互拉扯下終於誕生了無止盡的憤怒，怒火又化成暴力，蠶食著耐心與理性。  
某次職業聯盟比賽中，對上一位長期以來言行皆臭名昭彰的對手，因為身心俱疲而沒控制好撞擊的力道，從高空將對方重重擊落。起初他有些慌張，卻在得到觀眾們高聲喝采後轉為激昂的笑容。  
『我的努力終於被世人看見了嗎？』銀髮青年朝向天空高舉雙手，歡呼、口哨以及無數彩帶宛如潮水向他湧來。不知是誰起的頭，頃刻間全場高喊「札克」的名字。札克！札克！札克！名字構成的音浪迴盪在整座競技場，他躍上赤紅之龍環繞場子，沉醉在苦盡甘來的讚美中。  
緊接著，幾日後決鬥聯盟遭人爆料有許多選手或所屬隊伍涉嫌群體威嚇決鬥者、收買相關儀器整備的工程師……等行為。連被視為是全聯盟之光、本屆呼聲很高的冠軍候選人們都難逃謠言的籠罩。然而，札克身為極少數沒有任何嫌疑的職業選手，加上數日前的事件，經紀公司、媒體、以及決鬥聯盟都見到了低迷氣氛中的一絲曙光。  
於是，在天時、地利、人和皆具備的條件下，一位富有正義感的熱血青年，名為「札克」的平民英雄就此誕生。擁有承風破浪般的氣勢；不畏強權的意志；與決鬥精靈們的合作無間；再搭配其私下仍十分古道熱腸的事蹟，英雄札克在群眾心目中的形象越來越好。與此同時，聯盟高層推出了前所未有的企劃——聯合警政機關，讓犯下重大刑案的的受刑人在正賽開打前與選手們進行「社會服務性質」的「娛樂賽」。看似荒唐，但對於長期不願執行死刑的司法單位和積怨已久的民眾來說，這無疑是個頗為新奇又能一舉洩憤的辦法。  
為了不讓自身的名譽蒙羞，職業選手們更加認真對待這種特殊的「娛樂賽」，亦竭盡所能與「邪惡」撇清關係。愈來愈多決鬥者選擇模仿札克——打擊惡人——手段越凶狠觀眾越是拍手稱道。  
而長年以來被欺壓的決鬥精靈們像是找到了發洩的出口，與決鬥者的暴戾行為產生共鳴。他們憤怒、他們懲戒、他們裁決、他們挾正義之名行使暴行之實。在一片叫好浪潮中有道名為「破滅」的「光」卻早已偷偷攪和進來，由一切源頭的「札克」往外侵蝕擴散。  
終於，在他奪下賽季冠軍、君臨眾人的那刻起，醞釀已久的瘋狂倏地爆發。高臺上的他高舉著召喚深藍的魔術師，霸王龍降臨大地，融合、吞噬。那曾經比任何人都要溫柔的青年早已不復存在，只剩下破壞本能的軀殼無差別攻擊一切有形或無形的事物：障礙、體制、乃至於人類及其構成的文明。  
昔日的英雄終究變成了屠殺的惡魔。

蕾依和花鳥風月的出現及時挽救了瀕臨滅亡的原始次元，她讓札克與自己同世界一分為四，延緩了滅亡的時間亦創造了更多未來的可能性。但另一個平行宇宙就不是如此——札克反過來藉由蕾依及花鳥風月的力量，成功完全割捨自己的人性面，成了名副其實的『魔王』。  
『札克』率領眾精靈大舉入侵人類居住的世界，連最精良的武器也無法阻止其行進。摧毀的衝動幾乎可以說是魔王的思想中心，當中卻不乏有些決鬥精靈開始感受到異樣。逐漸自破滅之光醒悟過來的決鬥精靈們大多選擇脫離戰線；少數則留下來試圖與札克談話，又以陪伴時間最久的異色眼、暗叛逆、澄淨翼、飢餓毒最積極地勸說，但依舊無果，踏上分道揚鑣的道路。  
最終，魔王孓然一身。失去了統御眾精靈的力量、曾經最信任的夥伴又不願再出力相助，他不再擁有顛覆世界的力量。可慾望和衝動依然正在無限膨脹，即將消亡之際，魔王札克穿越眾多平行時空來到標準次元，尋找到適合潛伏的半身後便悄悄潛伏著，靜待下一次的覺醒之時。

＊＊＊＊＊

遊里是在微冷的撒嬌中醒過來的。  
飢餓毒融合龍龐大的身子擋住洞口，留了一條尾巴在洞裡輕輕揮舞。少年伸手撫摸冷硬的紅色小球，隨即聽聞外頭紫龍的吟鳴，後跟著緩緩爬出洞穴。口有點渴。幸虧捕食植物們尋覓水源的能力不差，離開不久便找到遮蔽良好又有水源的谷地。  
仰躺於庇蔭下，一路帶領爬行的蜂蘭蠍亦湊過來歇息。紫髮少年想起遠在遇見赤馬零王前也有過這樣渾渾噩噩卻又有些慵懶的時光，無需時時刻刻堤防著周遭。

決心加入學院後，很長一段時間他都明顯感受到「教授」對自己的嚴密監視。他只能盡可能將自己偽裝成瘋子或狂人，方才能躲過教授的猜疑。為了在自己成功吸收其餘三人的力量後能盡速消滅魔王，遊里選擇順著教授的命令，同時執行自己的盤算。因為好玩而替教授抓人僅是表面之詞，他早就摸透赤馬零王並沒有要消滅人類，如此之舉就不須多花心思保護眾多不知情的人類和決鬥精靈被魔王吞噬；而接下穿梭四大次元帶走蕾依分身的任務，則是希望能增加對付魔王的戰力，好確保封印的過程萬無一失。  
可他還是慢了。  
即使在與其他半身對戰中輸掉本也不是很嚴重的問題，他只消把化作知更鳥的札克所交付的這份記憶和任務傳遞下去即可。但他萬萬沒想到『魔王』早已悄悄取代位於基礎次元的半身，並潛伏在他的意識中——連大家原本認為的『榊遊矢』，都是魔王札克為了欺騙眾人耳目、試圖模仿常人而誕生的另一個人格罷了。  
身為札克其中一名分身的榊遊矢早已消失無蹤，遊斗和遊吾則在四人合而為一後相繼被魔王吞噬。加上蕾依的半身們突然現身阻撓，他趕不及將魔王完全掐死於搖籃中即失敗。原本所待的世界線——那個蕾依成功阻止札克，拚上性命將次元一分為四的結果——只剩下自己。  
亦是遊里、亦為札克的自己。

「飢餓毒、從今以後，我們該怎麼辦？」  
拚命逃出魔王的禁錮來到了這個幾乎沒有人類存在的世界。雖然魔王尚未完全覺醒，暫時不需提心吊膽地生活。不過，自己除了一路相伴的戰鬥怪獸們以外，也甚麼都沒有了。  
紫色巨龍朝清朗的天空長嚎，接著低下頭以下巴來回磨蹭紫髮主人的頭頂。  
「也是。重新開始而已，沒什麼好迷茫的。」少年站起身並伸了個大懶腰，往樹林的邊緣走去。「首先、就來生火紮營吧。」

少年在不熟識的世界重新攢蓄力量，為了不知何時會再次降臨的未來準備著。偶爾遇見零星的決鬥精靈，他會佇足，求教、學習、甚至一起行動。曾經犯下的過錯不能重蹈覆轍，謹守這個信念，他邁出一步又一步微小卻堅定的步伐。  
至於循著飢餓毒的指引結識了另一個時空，分別化名虹彩、白翼、黑牙與紫毒——以魔術師的樣貌隱身於廣大森林中的四位龍之精靈——甚至將力量委身於碩果僅存的自己，且願意一同遊歷於這個頹敗的世界，這些都是後話了。

而後數年，在渴求花鳥風月的這個世界，眾生如此低喃：  
「The Zarc of the arc is the Ark of the Arc.  
歪曲的魔王，其名為札克；  
無名的浪者，其名亦為札克。  
倘若你看見滿臉笑容的赤色少年，請邁開步伐，頭也不回地奔逃；  
但若你撞見面無表情的紫色少年，請停下腳步，傾耳諦聽他所言。」  
  
The Zarc of the arc is the Ark of the Arc.  
迴盪於天地間，期盼救贖的到來。

＝＝＝＝＝

「紫毒，你認為、為什麼人類擁有『惻隱』的情感？」  
「哦？居然會問無情的我這般問題？」那抹紫色唇瓣揚起笑容。「不知道。但如果你我都沒對那傢伙產生憐憫之心，他肯定活不到今天。」  
年幼的榊遊矢。  
尚未長大便被魔王佔據了身體，因而停止生長的靈魂。原本該是走向逐漸凋亡的命運，卻奇蹟似被反叛的魔術師們發現，一直保護至今。  
「我在想，如果我當時真的殺死了知更鳥，現在的這一切都不會存在吧。」即將成年的紫髮少年撥開火堆中的灰燼，暖紅色的光又重新亮了起來，映照在兩人與熟睡孩童的臉上。「本該是多餘的情感，反而成為保有人性的關鍵——真是諷刺極了。」  
暗紫色的魔術師看著對方將已冷卻整晚的過煮水裝進易攜瓶裡，露出意味深遠的微笑，隨後化作一縷青煙回到卡片中。月亮逐漸落下，清晨的冷風帶起朝雲翻攪流動，早起鳥兒清鳴著汲取崖上花的蜜，焰光在生之曠野中搖曳，遊里拾起乾柴輕輕點燃，延續了燃燒。  
「起床，瞌睡蟲。」他輕彈男孩的眉間喚道。「再睡我就把你吃掉。」  
「嗚、我起來了！」綠紅相間髮色的孩子慌忙坐起身子，瞪大紅眸眨出艷麗的光輝。「我、我今天沒有賴床！」  
紫髮少年塞了一塊乾糧給他，眼神卻凝視向遠方的天空，久久不發一語。而孩童也趕緊啃完手中食物，坐到他的身旁，試圖看清同行少年眼中所見之物。  
「你覺得我們今天該往哪去呢，遊矢？」  
名為遊矢的孩子驚訝地轉頭望向遊里，對方從未向自己詢問過任何問題。  
「遊里覺得該去哪就去哪。」他瞥了眼地上竄動的火堆，補充道：「但如果可以的話，我想去暖和的地方。」  
紫髮少年不發一語站起來，令男孩嚇地開始思索著是否說錯了甚麼、該如何道歉等諸如此類的話語。卻在遊里掏出卡片召喚了身著紅袍的魔術師時全拋諸腦後，展露了數星期的逃難生活以來、第一個笑顏。  
虹彩之魔術師朝兩人微微一笑，幻化為熟悉又美麗的赤焰之龍，蹲低身軀並張開爪子邀請兩人攀上自己的背。胸前寶藍圓珠流轉絢麗溫和的色澤，牠對空長鳴示意兩人抓好龍角，而後啟程奔往地平線彼端那溫暖之地。

  
《歪曲的魔王，其名為札克》- Fine. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※感謝＆後記：  
> 感謝各位閱讀這篇作品，  
> 更萬分謝謝風平浪鏡大大&廚熊大大願意參與這次的交換圖文企劃！兩位是女神大人qwq  
> 若沒有她們兩位，這篇從很久以前就壓在草稿夾裡的故事或許無法順利完成了吧。
> 
> 本篇包含了許多對於動畫中札克過去原生世界的臆測，以及次元統合後的假想，但如果可以的話將其視為平行世界就好><  
> 雖說主角是遊矢和遊里，但總有種其實在寫札克（還混了一點遊勝）的感覺，對於期待看見遊矢遊里互動的各位觀眾真的非常抱歉……OTZ
> 
> 從夏天一路寫到秋天，不多也不少，但恰好完整交代事件始末的長度。若能從這般枯燥又壓抑的故事裡獲得些啟發，那便足夠矣。  
> 最後再次感謝閱讀至此的各位！！
> 
> 杉夜2019.09


End file.
